Hazelnut Spread
by Ilovejohnmayer
Summary: What starts as a bad night clubbing with Morgan ends up in…a Target? Reid finds himself tied up in a series of impulse decisions that may lead to a little something called love. Reid/OC. Fluffy, but not too corny.


Title: Hazelnut Spread

Summary: What starts as a bad night clubbing with Morgan ends up in…a Target? Reid finds himself tied up in a series of impulse decisions that may lead to a little something called love. Reid/OC. Fluffy, but not too corny.

Disclaimer: I own none of this but Rylee Thomas, but if I could own Spence, I would.

N/B: Just a little fanfic I thought up. My first onesie, so bear with me. I don't know exactly when it takes place, I guess before this new season. So…last season I suppose. R&R please. And thanks to askjaz, for all your help! I dedicate the sweater vest to you.

It had all started the night before, when Spencer Reid was out with his friend and co-worker Derek Morgan. Morgan was dancing with a group of girls, which wasn't uncommon for him to be doing. Spencer was sitting at the bar, studying the latest case they had just completed and drinking a beer off the tap. He was deep into the horrifying words on the page when he heard a scream.

"Jamie! Cut it out!" Spencer breathed a sign of relief, she was just laughing with her friends, like most people did. He had to remind himself daily that most people in the world weren't like the unsubs they hunted every day. He also knew that if all these people here knew about the horrors his team saw, they would never leave their homes.

He was turning back to his work when he saw her. She was standing in the corner, and he could tell by her body posture that she was uncomfortable, like she didn't fit in the smoky, loud atmosphere. She had creamy coffee colored skin, short curly hair and deep brown eyes, about 23 or 24; shy and thoughtful. Someone he could talk to about the crazy things happening around him; like how half the people in this room were probably going to leave and/or have relations with someone that they will never see or meet again.

"Hey Reid, who are ya staring at?" Spencer jumped and turned.

"What, nothing…uhh…I was just, uhh, thinking."

"Sure man, look, why don't you just talk to her." Morgan was smiling at him like he knew what he was talking about, and Spencer didn't. He probably did; girls were one of the few subjects Spencer wasn't qualified on. He had always been terrible with them, and they usually just laughed him away.

"Come on man, try. Life is short; you and I know that better than anyone." Spencer nodded, he was right. He had to at least try. He stood up, looked at Morgan one more time (who was silently cheering him on) and walked over to the pretty girl.

"H…hi! I'm Spencer."

She looked at him funny. "Did my sister send you over here?"

"No?" Was that a good or bad thing?

"Oh, well, sorry. I'm Rylee, and I'm sorry. My sister…well, anyway…" She looked embarrassed, which made Spencer feel a little bolder for some reason.

"Oh, don't apologize. My friends send me girls in the mail all the time, I get it." She giggled, and then smiled. She had pretty white teeth.

"Braces," She said, as if she could hear what he was thinking, "Four years ago. When my dad could finally afford them. You don't know what it's like going to college wearing braces. It's like high school all over again."

"Ohhh, high school, don't get me started. So, why are you in a corner?"

She grimaced. "I'm not a big dancer. Really, I'm not a big clubber. But every other Saturday my sister insists I go out with her. But I'm really just here to make sure she doesn't get raped or anything, and, of course, I'm the designated driver. Sorry, I don't mean to complain…" She waved her hands. His name, she wanted to know his name.

He shook his head, curls flying in every direction. "Spencer. And no, you're not complaining, you have a good point. I'm not much of a clubber either. My co-worker brought me here." He pointed Morgan out, who was dancing with a different group of girls. Immediately he shunned himself. She would probably see Morgan, fall head over heels, and leave him.

"Hmm…" Her face was thoughtful, but she said nothing. He wished he could hear what she was thinking.

"So, umm, maybe I could buy you a Coke and we could talk about how much we both hate clubs."

She laughed, but not at him. "Well, soft drinks here are free. But you can buy me one anyways."

They walked back to the bar. He quickly closed the folder before she could see the grisly pictures.

"So, are you from around here?" She talked so softly, it was hard for Spencer to hear in the boisterous club.

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Doesn't it suck to live in the town of the Feds? I always get a bunch of parking tickets."

He squirmed awkwardly in his chair. "Actually, I am a Fed."

She gaped at him. He just shrugged and ordered their drinks. Most people couldn't believe he was in the FBI. Too skinny and too smart.

"So," she said, trying to compose her surprised face, "what do you do?"

"I work in the Behavioral Analyst Unit."

"Behavioral Analyst Unit? That's funny, I'm a sociologist, and when I was in school we learned all about you guys."

"Oh really? Where do you study at?" She shifted awkwardly.

"Actually, I'm a shift manager at Target. It's been kind of hard, with the job market and the economy and all. But Target has its perks, you know. Discounts on Converse and Nutella."

He felt his brow furrow. "Nutella? What's that?"

Her eyes popped out in surprise. "You don't know what Nutella is? You've never had Nutella?"

He just cocked his head to the side, confused on why she was so interested in this product.

She stood up from her chair, leaving her untouched Coke sitting on the table. Her eyes burned with excitement.

"Come on."

"What?" He was confused again, what was with this girl?

"We're going to get some Nutella, unless you're too scared to try."

He wasn't scared, was he? He looked her up and down, evaluating the situation. She was cool, not crazy or anything. Not like the people he hunted. He could trust her.

"What about your sister?" She started shaking her head before he could finish.

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Now, do you have any other excuses before we go?"

He just shook his head no. He grabbed the folder just as she grabbed his hand, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. It wasn't very often a girl held his hand. His mind told him not to make too much of the simple gesture.

He motioned to Morgan that he was leaving. Morgan gave him double thumbs up and winked. Spence just smiled sheepishly. How was he going to face the guys tomorrow?

They went outside, and Spencer took a deep breath of fresh air.

"So, where now?" His voice was a little shaky; he didn't do things like this, leave clubs with random girls.

She noticed, and the excitement previously seen in her eyes slowly faded. "I'm sorry Spencer; you don't have to come with me. God, I don't even know your last name. I'm…I'm just sorry." She left go of his hand and started to walk away.

"It's Reid." She turned around, her face puzzled.

"My last name is Reid, and I'd like to go wherever you want to." Whoa, he was never this brave. He mentally gave himself a high-five.

She smiled softly. "Mine's Thomas. And do you really?"

He shrugged. "People have done crazier stuff together knowing less."

She thought for a moment, then nodded. She motioned for him to come over to her car, which was a Mini Cooper.

"So, where are we going?"

"To my job." She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. A song came rolling out of the radio, but he didn't recognize it.

_I am driving, 85 and, kind of morning, that lasts all afternoon. Just stuck inside the gloom. Four more exits, to my apartment, but I am tempted, to keep the car in drive, and leave it all behind._

She glanced up at his face as he tried to remember where he had heard that song before.

"John Mayer, 'Why Georgia'. You probably don't know it, most people don't.

"I'm more of a Beethoven kind of guy." They were silent for a minute, and then she spoke.

"So, since we're going to spending the night together, maybe we should learn a little more about each other." He could already tell a lot about her, and he knew that she could too. They both lived to observed people. But there were some things you couldn't read.

Before he could think a piece of his past slipped out. "My mother is schizophrenic, and my father left me when I was a child."

She kept her eyes on the road, but he could from her body posture that she was thinking about something.

"My mom was raped and murdered in a gang intuition, and my father has spent the rest of his life looking for the assailant. He has never gotten over my mom's death, and he hasn't been the same since. He's retired now, but in a way I know how you feel." When she said that, Spencer fell silent. She asked him if he was okay, and he mumbled that he was fine. But Rylee Thomas missed nothing, and her russet hand gently patted his pastel one. He smiled.

"So, which one of those girls was your sister?"

She grimaced. "Her name is Jamie. She's the oldest, and the wild one of the family. Dad never really reined in control, so I had to. I was an impromptu big sister. I moved down here to find a job and make sure Jamie stayed out trouble. I don't think I'm doing a good job at that though. I also have a little brother, his name is Drew. He's a freshman, and goes to NYU. It's been hard since Mom passed, he was only 10, but he's doing great.

"My dad also worked in law enforcement, but he was just a cop. You see, we used to live in Washington D.C. And as I'm sure you know, its not the most police-friendly town. But Dad loved his job with all his heart and more…" She trailed off, her face thoughtful again. They were quiet for a moment, and then she spoke again.

"So, tell me about your team, if you can. I don't know if that stuff is classified."

"No, not at all. At least, I don't think so. There's Hotch, he's kind of like the unofficial team leader. That guy you saw dancing in there, Morgan, he is."

She laughed at that, but didn't say anything. Her laugh was bubbly; it sent butterflies in Spence's stomach.

"There's also Rossi, he's one of the original BAUers. Prentiss, she's very good at what she does, and she works well with the victims. JJ is our liaison, she works with the public. And Garcia does all our tech work. If there was ever a better tech, I have yet to meet her." Spencer felt burning pride when he described his team, he couldn't think of better people to work with.

"And what about you, what do you do?"

He smiled to himself. "I'm the kid who knows everything about everything. Technically, I'm not even an agent. I'm actually a doctor."

"You are? Great, cause I've got this pain in my back that's killing me…"

He chuckled. "Not that kind of doctor, a PhD kind of doctor."

"You're kind of young to have a PhD, aren't you?" She peered at him in interest.

"Well…" He wasn't sure what to tell her. He didn't know if she should know that he was kind of a genius.

"That's alright, I didn't mean to pry or anything. I just don't see how anyone could suffer through school for so long."

She pulled into a parking space as Spence glanced up to see big red letter glaring back at him. The Target parking lot was almost empty.

"You ready?" No, he said to himself. He was definitely not ready for this. He hadn't analyzed the situation, gone through the possible outcomes. Instead he had trusted his gut, and he hoped it wouldn't let him down.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She softly whacked his head, a playful smile on her lips. He just stuck his hands into his pockets, hoping his sweater vest didn't make him look too dorky.

They walked through the sliding doors and into the warm store. There really was no one there, and it was kind of peaceful. Spencer sensed that Rylee did her shopping around this time of night.

"Hey Ry, this isn't your shift. What cha doing here? I thought you were clubbing tonight?" A young woman walked up to meet them. She had long blond hair, a strong jaw, and blue eyes. Pretty, yes. But she was nothing compared to Rylee.

"Sorry Charlotte, I hope I didn't interrupt you working." The sarcastic tone in her voice made Spencer let out a low laugh. The woman named Charlotte glared at him, he could tell she had quite a bit a pride and didn't like being ridiculed.

"This is my new friend Spencer. Spencer, this is my good friend Charlotte." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, knowing that she wouldn't take it. She didn't, and that confirmed his guess that she was terrified of germs.

"Well, you never answered my question."

Rylee rolled her eyes. "Okay, well Spencer here has never had Nutella, so we were going to buy some. Who else is on deck?"

"Harper, Grant, Fredrick, and Josie." She nodded, these must be her co-workers.

"Okay, well, see ya Charlotte." They started walking away, Rylee pulling Spencer by the hand. He turned to wave, but Charlotte was already leaving the place where they had previously stood. To gossip, he guessed.

"She seems…" He was at a lost for words. Rylee just snickered.

"She's just jealous; she usually gets all the guys." He felt his cheeks turn a bright red. He was genuinely surprised though. Yeah, Charlotte was pretty. But Ry was just down right beautiful.

"So, you want to head straight to the junk food aisle, or should we play around first?"

He felt his brow crease. "Play with what? I mean, we're in the middle of a supermarket." In his mind he was rattling off all kinds of facts about stores and the minimum wage their employees often make, but those words never made out of this mouth. Something about Rylee made him feel calm, yet excited and hyper at the same time.

"Come on Spence," He blushed again when she said 'Spence'. It sounded so good coming from her lips.

"This place can be a jungle gym, if you know where to look." They began traveling the store, first going to Toys, where Spencer found all kinds of knick knacks to play with. Soon after, it was Health and Beauty (to get their blood pressure read). Rylee had to start over four times; she was so keyed up. Then it was to Electronics; Rylee had to drag Spence away from the I-Pods, and he had to drag her away from the Fenders. They played PS3 and Nintendo DSi, both of which Spencer hadn't really encountered before. They talked about the pros and cons of the Sims 3, and Rylee convinced Spencer to read the first four chapters of 'Twilight'. They even played tag, surprising the random customer or employee they sporadically came across.

Spencer felt more alive in those moments than he ever had.

Finally though, they ended up in the peanut butter and jelly aisle.

"I thought we were looking for Nutella?" It had to be almost five in the morning, but Spencer felt like he was never going to be able to sleep again.

She ignored his question and handed him a small container which looked like it was filled with chocolate.

"Spencer, meet Nutella. Nutella, meet Spencer." He laughed and took the container.

"It looks like-"

"Chocolate, yes I know. It tastes like chocolate too." She went around and grabbed different foods. Pretzels, graham crackers, bagels, Oreos. He guessed this is what they would eat it with.

She insisted that she pay for the food. 'I have a discount' was the reason. Spencer promised her he would pay next time, his stomach reacting when he said 'next time'. Would she want to see him again?

They sat down at the food court, the only other person there was the employee at the counter. He was watching videos on his I-Phone, and paying them no attention.

She popped open the jar. "Here it comes, the moment of truth."

He laughed and picked up a plastic spoon. "Don't laugh if I make a funny face. I'm kind of a picky eater."

"Don't worry, you'll like it. Now, let's do this. On the count of three, one…two…three!" He plopped a spoonful into his mouth. She was right, it tasted like melted chocolate. He instantly liked it; it was gooey and sticky, like peanut butter.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Her face was splashed with pure inquisitiveness.

"It's, umm…well, I think it's great!" She grinned widely. He never knew liking a certain food made girls so happy. He was going to have to try that more often.

"Here." She handed him some of the other food to try it on. He decided he liked it best by itself, it was okay on graham crackers and Oreos, and he didn't like on pretzels and bagels.

They ate in silence for a long moment. Spencer was beginning to feel exhaustion creep up on him, but he wasn't going to show any signs. He never wanted this night to end.

"Hey Spence, we're kind of friends, right?" He guessed she was saying kind of because they had only known each other for about four or five hours.

"Yeah."

"Well, can I ask you something?" She began playing with her hands uncomfortably. Something was wrong.

She was feeling regret. She wished she hadn't invited him along.

"Why did you go with me? In the parking lot, I mean. Any rational person would have turned around and ran. But you stayed, and I can't figure out why."

He was speechless. What kind of question was that? The real question was why wouldn't he go with her? A guy like him, with a girl like her.

He took a deep breath and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve.

"Rylee, you are the most inspiring person I have ever met. I am the kind of guy who runs away, but I couldn't run away from you. I have to admit, I'm pretty sure that _this_ is the best decision I have ever made." He didn't look the entire time he spoke, and knew he was doomed when he heard her chair squeal as it was pushed back. He had said too much, he had scared her off. He ruined everything.

"Spence." She spoke softly. He looked to see she was kneeling beside him, the look on her face a mix of pure happiness and, well, something else he couldn't read.

Rylee didn't say anything else; she just wrapped him in a hug. He felt his whole body go up in flames. Regardless, he hugged her back. Eventually she pulled back, still in his arms, her face close to his own.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered. His mind told him he had taken this too far, he knew practically nothing about her, that this was wrong.

She slowly smiled, looking into his eyes. "Why don't you?"

He looked down again, instantly embarrassed. "That's not what you're supposed to say. Ry, I barely know you. You don't know me at all. Why you would even want a guy like me is beyond-"

She laughed her quiet bubbly laugh. "Spencer, there is nothing 'supposed to' about this. And you're right, in general terms I don't know you and you don't know me. But don't tell me you don't have that feeling. Like you already know me, and I you? Like we were best friends, lovers, an old married couple? Maybe you don't, but I do."

He just nodded. She was so good at putting these feelings into words.

"And I also think that you don't see yourself very clearly. I have never wanted a guy more than I do right now." Her voice was quiet, but the meaning was loud and clear. Spencer nodded once and did the one thing he had been waiting to do all night.

When her lips touched his he felt a spark rush through his body. He slowly stood up, pulling Rylee with him. His arms went on her waist and back, hers on his neck and in his curly hair. He heard a moan escape her mouth, and he quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He felt so euphoric, with Rylee in his arms, her soft lips at his mouth.

"Whoa." He broke away to see a young guy staring at them, eyes wide.

"Grant, go home. I know your shift is over." Spencer quickly pulled away from Rylee. Not because he was embarrassed for kissing her (he was proud and overjoyed about that), but because he had been caught up in such a moment.

"I didn't even know you could kiss Ry. Actually, for a while I thought you were gay." Rylee just glared at him until he left, the look on his face still strangely surprised.

She turned back to Spencer, the look on her face annoyed. "Nasty little kid, he'll probably go home and whack off…"

"Hey, forget about him." He said, grabbing her warm hands and holding them in his. Honestly, Spencer just wanted to get back to kissing. But life had other plans.

"I should probably take you back; I bet you have work in the morning." He sighed, but agreed.

She drove him back to the club in silence. Spencer began to worry, maybe now she was feeling regret.

There was practically no one left at the club when they got there. The sun was beginning to rise, and Spencer knew he was going to have a hard time staying awake today.

"Well…umm…" She looked uncomfortable. He laughed quietly, she wasn't regretful. She just didn't know what to do. Something told him this as new to her as it was to him.

"Rylee Thomas, this has been the best night of my entire life. I really hope I can see you again. Maybe at a more decent hour though, I can't keep pulling these all-nighters." She smiled so wide he was sure it was going to drop off her face. He handed her his card, complete with number and email.

"Oh Spence, thank God. I was so sure you were going to say that I abducted you for the night, and that you were going to press charges." He just wrapped her in another embrace, sighing deeply. He kissed her goodbye (it took every cell in his body to pull away) and watched as she pulled away. She smiled sweetly at him one last time and then drove off.

He just stood there for a moment, watching the sun as it rose higher and higher in the sky. But he soon navigated back towards his car, the mushy feelings in him were beginning to take a toll. Even people newly in love needed sleep.

Is that what he would call it though? Love? The logical part of him told him that there really was no such thing, that it was just a temporary chemical reaction that lasted two weeks to two years.

Yeah, he would call it love.

He was about to head back to his apartment when he found a note caught in his window wipers. He pulled it out and scanned its contents.

_Since you haven't come back yet, I'm guessing you got lucky pal. Good job, I said you could do it. See ya at work. M_

He laughed to himself. Morgan had said he got lucky.

Well, he had no idea.

**So, what do you guys think? Too mushy? Please read and review, you would not believe how it helps me to write better. Thanks for tuning in. **

**-iljm**


End file.
